


Slime Time

by teaandcharcoal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Belly Kink, Breeding, Bulges and Nooks, Chubby John, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Exhibitionism, Impregnation, Large Insertion, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, NOT bestiality btw, Other, Slime, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia, even the tentacle monster part, everything involved is sapient and really into it, knew i forgot something, slime!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandcharcoal/pseuds/teaandcharcoal
Summary: When Karkat's mutation is discovered and he's forced to leave his ship he crash-lands on a strange alien planet that's supposed to be uninhabited. Luckily, not only is he saved by an alien living there, but said alien is also really cute *and* really into Karkat. Just in case Karkat didn't think his day was weird enough, then he starts learning about slime biology. And a little about some of the other inhabitants...I might have missed some tags, not sure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My only excuse was that I feel like I'm niche enough at this point that I can kind of do whatever I want. Believe it or not, this is actually the toned down version. I like to at least pretend to still be a real author. 
> 
> If it turns out there are enough perverts that are into this, I might add more. Because when I make up AUs, I make up AUs.

A strange yellow sun shines somewhere high above, but you can’t see it. Most of the sky is obscured by the dense jungle canopy above. There’s only one tiny spot of hazy bluish sky visible through the hole your escape pod left. Between the lush vegetation and the large lake beside you, this would be all rather picturesque if it wasn’t for your situation. Birds, or something like them, scream hidden high in the trees, as though mocking you. You’re even more earthbound than usual, pinned under a piece of rubble that was once your only chance at survival, left to bleed out into alien mud. How fucking ironic is that? Part of you wants to call for help, but you know it’s no use. All scans found no sentient life anywhere on the planet. You can’t help but cry, though, as loud and ugly as you used to when you were young, disgusting red tears streaming down your face.

Your name is Karkat Vantas. This was your first mission out into space. You had fucking made it. And now you’re sure you are about to die.

You knew you couldn’t hide your mutation forever. Honestly, you had no right to even make it this far. You shouldn’t have completed your schoolfeeding, much less actually become a fucking threshecutioner. And yet you did. And then you fucked it up. All because you just had to stand up for a little rustblood janitor the olives wanted to beat up. The moment they broke your nose everyone on board knew what you were and your fate was sealed.

There was nowhere to run but you ran anyway as the guards chased you down. You managed to duck and weave and get around corners and through vents all the way to the ship’s escape pods. You knew the planet you were orbiting was deserted, but you fled anyway. It was better to die on your own fucking terms than be executed, right? It looked like you’d make it… until the torpedoes connected with your pod in the upper atmosphere.

Honestly, you should have been dead before you hit the ground. You have no idea why you weren’t. Maybe it’s one last joke god wants to play on you, to let you slowly be crushed under the weight of your own arrogance, to make it last. To make you squirm for a bit. Well, as much as you could. You gave up pretty quickly when it became clear that you’d never make it out from under this twisted, smoldering hunk of heat shield. You can barely breathe, your head spins, and it hurts. It hurts so bad. Fuck, maybe you should have stayed. Maybe they would have cut you down quick.

...No, that’s too merciful for Admiral Xhiran. Bleeding out under a ton of metal is much more comfortable.

So you close your eyes and hope your time runs out soon.

It can’t be long now. Your brain is starting to go. You swear you hear a troll-like voice but you can’t quite make out the words. It feels like you’re in a puddle and there’s liquid running down your side. There can’t be much more blood left in you now. The weight is gone. You must be losing the feeling in most of your body. You swear you can breathe a little easier. Heh, it’s kind of nice that your brain is trying to make things better as the last threads tying you to this life are snipped one by one. 

“Hang on!” you hear the voice say. “It’s gonna be okay! Wait, what even are you?”

You laugh. Because he’s your hallucination. Shouldn’t he know? You manage to open your eyes for a moment. You see a ghostly translucent blue figure. His arms slide under you and tip you into a sitting position. 

“This is so weird…” you murmur.

“Shh,” he says. “Stop talking and drink.”

He shoves something into your mouth. It’s soft, wet. As soon as your lips close around it, it begins to melt. The taste is salty and sweet, the texture slightly more viscous than honey. You have no idea what memories your brain is basing this off of, but it’s not bad. It’s warm and it fills you up better than the best provisions you could get ever did. Your vision slowly comes back into focus. That’s weird. You can see the leaves on the trees and a few strange looking animals, but the ghostly being you see before you never goes away. If anything he becomes more defined. You’d say solid, but he’s not. He looks almost like if you made a troll out of sopor slime, except for he’s blue and doesn’t have horns. But he doesn't quite feel like slime. He’s less sticky than the sopor and much more slick, with a lot more surface tension. He pulls the thing out of your mouth and it reforms into a hand. What the ever-loving fuck?!

“There,” he says, smiling. “You’re starting to look better already.”

And then you realize you’re not in pain. He brings up one hand to stroke your cheek. His hand is warm and softer than any troll’s skin could ever be. You glance down. There are massive tears in your uniform that _should_ be around deep, grotesque wounds. But you only see solid skin underneath dried blood.

“Am- am I dead?” you ask.

He laughs. “No. No, and I think you’re gonna be fine. I wasn’t sure that would work, since you’re an alien and all, but I guess maybe being carbon and DNA based is good enough!”

You run your hands down your chest and you… you _are_ fine. No broken bones, no scrapes. You even touch your nose and feel that back in its old position. “Wha- what are you and how did you do that?”

“Well,” he says. “I’m a slime. And I’m a slime.” He laughs a little at his own joke.

“So, what, you can magically heal people?” you ask.

“It’s not magic,” he says. “It’s just something we can do. Only witches do magic.”

“Witches? So there are more of you? I… I thought there wasn’t supposed to be sentient life on this planet!”

He gasps. “Oh! Did you come from the spaceship? Shit, we thought they were done… Fuck, I… please don’t tell them about this.” he worries at his plump lower lip with a pair of buck teeth. It’s actually… a little cute?

“No I- I’m not going back up there. They want to kill me.”

“Oh good! Erm… not the wanting to kill you part, but that you aren’t going to rat us out… I’d feel _really_ bad if my dad was gonna have to kill you to keep up safe. The seers weren’t… super optimistic about what your people were gonna do if they found us.”

“They were right,” you say. “We’re not… the nicest species.”

“Huh. Well you seem fine enough. I’m John, by the way.”

“Karkat.”

He gets to his feet and you get your first good look at his body. Part of you had been expecting him to be half slug, with an undefined lower half, but he’s proportioned about the same as a troll, with two arms and two legs and he wears strangely modern-looking clothes. Most of his form is covered by a white shirt and pair of what look suspiciously like blue jeans. He’s fatter than you’d expected from his face, though even that was a little rounder than most trolls’, but in spite of the size of his belly his clothes hang a bit loose on his frame. He inspects himself and frowns. “Damn, dude, you really were in bad shape. I swear I used to be like six inches taller.”

“Um. Sorry.” You pause for a second, contemplating the strange taste still on your tongue. “Did I actually just eat some of you?”

“Yeah,” he shrugs. “No big deal. We heal people all the time.” He grins. “Besides, it’ll grow back after a few days if I eat a little extra. Or I could just...” he takes a deep breath and the width of his belly decreases, but at the same time he gets taller, filling his clothes more evenly. “Yeah, that’s better. I’ll have to come back here later, but…”

“Right,” you say, having no idea what he’s talking about. You get to your feet. “Well… I know I’m stranded on an alien planet, but I feel like I owe you, so I guess if there’s anything I can do to help…”

“Actually,” the slime says looking you over. “You might be able to help me. Are you male or female?”

“What?”

“Are you male or female?”

“Male. But why does that matter?”

“Oh thank god.” He grins. “You wanna fuck?”

You balk at him. Where the hell did that come from?! You probably looked fucking pitiful enough dying under the wreckage but… “What!?”

“Have sex? Sleep together? Put your thing in my thing - or on me somewhere, I guess. You’re an alien so who knows what you’ve got down there. Wait, do you even sexually reproduce?”

You just stare at him.

“Dammit…” He takes off a necklace that had been hidden under his shirt and flicks the glowing stone pendant. He keeps opening his mouth, but all you hear are strange gurgling noises. Then he puts it back on and in clear Alternian says. “Sorry, sometimes this thing gets a little funny out here. You wanna fuck?”

“Oh uh… I heard you the first time.”

He scowls. “Then why didn’t you answer?!”

“Because I… I’ve never been with…” He looks at you curiously, studying you. His lower lip juts out just a bit as he thinks and you realize, with a guilty pang, that you want to nibble it. He felt really good pressed against you. Warm and soft and… well it’s not like you’ll be able to lose your virginity in your matesprits block after a long dinner date like you’d always dreamed. But maybe having your first time with an adorable, soft alien in a tropical paradise wouldn’t be so bad either. But fuck, would he still want you if he knew you were a virgin? He seems so cavalier this can’t be his first time. So you quickly finish with. “Never been with an alien.”

He laughs. “What do you know? Me neither!”

“But you… you want to pail me. Really want to pail me?”

“Yes,” he breathes. You feel yourself start to flush. He comes closer, and you start to notice some little differences in color around his eyes and the details of his face and everything about him is so strange but so beautiful. Your pump biscuit hammers in your ears.

“Right here?”  You manage to squeak out.

He shrugs, “Why not? I mean if you don’t want to-”

“I never said that.” You snap.

His mouth opens in a little surprised ‘o’ for a moment, and then he gets a devilish gleam in his eyes. “Well, if that’s the case…” He lifts the shirt up over his head and… Oh fuck, he’s even cuter than you had expected. Even after that body-morphing trick he did, he’s still a little heavy around the middle and you've always had kind of a thing for chubby boys. Especially with how warm and soft he was when he was holding you. The only thing mildly off-putting is that you can see all the way through him. He's got a couple little dark spots flecked around where his digestion sac would be and you wonder if it’s his lunch. You glance down over the waistband of his pants you can see lower but you can't make anything out. But whatever it is you bet it would be as soft and warm as his hand. His body is just familiar enough to feel touchable, strange enough to excite you with the possibilities. Fuck, you wanna be root deep in that. And your bulge agrees. You feel the tip begin to poke out of your sheath.

Shit, no, bad Karkat. Rule one of the scouting handbook is _never_ fuck an alien species. …At least until you’re sure it’s not going to lay parasitic eggs in your guts or melt your bulge or something. But… rule two is don’t eat anything you’re offered and the taste in your mouth and warmth in your belly is testament to how bad you fucked that one up. And he just saved your life and is offering to pail you. You!

“Th-this is safe right?” You ask, trying to assuage your last few fears.

He laughs. “I mean, never hurt anyone by sleeping with them before! And obviously I’m not poisonous or you’d be dead.”

 “Right.” You wet your lips and glance down at his crotch again. “So, uh, what do you have down there?”

He grins. “What do you wanna see?”

You laugh. “Well, ideally a nook and a bulge, but I don't think I'm gonna get that.”

He frowns. “I’m gonna need a little more detail. Even with the translator I'm not sure what exactly that-”

“I can show you!” You blurt out.

You quickly undo your uniform and shove it down to your ankles. God you're naked in front of an alien. A weird alien made of fucking slime. A weird alien made of slime that had you suck on his fingers and drink him. Yet your bulge bursts out from your sheath and waves lazily in the air, creating threads of bright red pre-mat where it curls in on itself or brushes your thighs.

He giggles. “Looks like you've got some slime in you already.”

“I- I could always use a bit more,” you say, trying to be cool and just fucking it up.

He looks elated. “Yeah totally! Just give me a second! Um… You mentioned a nook? Is there some kind of like… orifice down there too or?”

You sit down on a dry spot of ground spread your legs showing off your nook. His eyes go wide.

“Holy fuck you’re a double!”

“A what?”

He licks his lips. “Never mind. Doesn't matter now. But when I get you back home I know some people who are gonna love you!”

“People plural?” You ask excitedly.

He laughs again. “Oh you're a dirty one! Good.”

With that he finally undoes his jeans. A blue tentacle, about the shape and size of your own comes spilling out. Then he cocks his hips and reaches down to spread himself open. With all the translucent layers it's hard to be sure, but it looks like he's got a damn pretty nook.

“This good?” he asks.

“Perfect,” you breathe. “What are the fucking odds?”

He grins. “Odds got nothing to do with it. I’m a slime, remember?”

“So what, you just made that?”

He nods. “I can be whatever you want.”

Your mouth feels dry. “We can, uh, unpack that later. Can you come over and…?”

“Happy to,” he purrs.

He climbs into your lap, but hovers just a few inches above your bugle. Then he says “I don’t… I’m not sure how you guys do it. But here we like to ask if-“

“Yes. Do it. I want you.”

He smiles, spreads his nook, and lowers himself down onto your waiting bulge. It's every bit as warm and wet as you’d hoped, and even more pliant than a nook should be. You look down and you can see yourself through him. His belly juts out a little more, just like all the romance novels said it would, but you can also see the blurry line of your bulge, a dark brown when filtered through the blue of his body. Holy fuck. The realization that you _can fucking see yourself through your partner what the fuck_ makes your bulge thrash and he throws his head back and moans.

“God! It feels like a tentacle too!” He exclaims.

“Is that good or-?”

He slams his lips against yours to shut you up and starts to ride you. He does a little bit of hip rolling, but more than that his insides work you, clenching and squeezing and jerking your bulge. You have no idea what the fuck you’re doing, but he seems to catch on to whatever it is fast. He even manages well with his bulge. You feel it writhing against your stomach, mirroring your own movements. It’s a little odd because you know he’s just copying you, but it feels so fucking good you can’t complain Your nook drips down onto the ground, hungry to be filled, but at the same time you don’t want to pull away long enough to get into a position where he can penetrate you at the same time. It feels too good to be inside of another living being. Not your hand, not a shame tube, a living being that fucking _wants_ you. He pants and moans.

You nibble his lip, suck on his tongue, and they taste just like his hand. He doesn’t start melting now, though, instead keeping a little bit of firmness. He reminds you of those gel hydration balls you take into the field, or those little round things they started putting in cold fruit drinks a few sweeps ago. But he’s warm and responsive, and whenever you touch him he moans into your mouth. And, fuck, does it feel good to touch him, to have a lover in your arms. He’s not as strong or resistant as a troll is supposed to be, but that just makes him the perfect image of someone who needs your pity. He’s soft, and he seems to adore being squeezed and worked. Instinct tells you to run your claws down his back, but part of you is afraid that if you do it he’ll just burst. So you content yourself to grasping and fondling him.

Soon you discover that his favorite thing is to have you take as much of his ample ass as you can fit into your hands and to massage it as hard as you can. The first time you do that he spasms around you and breaks the kiss to cry out. It’s a beautiful, beautiful sound.

“Fuck,” you breathe, “I want your bulge in my nook!”

He stops for a moment. He places a hand on your chest, closes his eyes, and even though his bulge still squirms against your belly, you feel another one begin to press into you. No, he doesn’t just push, he _pours_ until he fills every inch of you. And then he pulses.

“Is that good?” He asks.

You want to answer but your brain has completely short-circuited. You’ve got an alien slime in your lap, but you’re being fucked like a proper troll and you’ve never ever felt so good. So you just give him your best, fluttering your nook and curling your bulge and nipping at his lips and neck.  

He moans. “Oh fuck, that's nice. God, Karkat you're so…” his breath shutters. “I'm not gonna last long like this. Can I… can I come inside you?”

“What? No!”

He pauses and seems almost startled. “Huh. Okay. Normally that’s just kind of a formality. Well, glad I asked.” He closes his eyes and starts riding again. “Maybe you'll come around later.”

“Look I- I'm really grateful and you're super hot.” He laughs again at that. “But I'm not letting an alien actually use me as a bucket.”

“Oh but I will.” He says, breathlessly. He looks you right in the eyes and you can’t break away from his gaze. “I want you to come in me, Karkat. I want every drop of your slurry.”

Your bulge pulses.

“Fuck that's filthy…” You breathe.

“Hey, you drank some of me,” he traces your lips with his fingers as he curls his bulge inside of you. “I just want a little volume back.”

“Fuck!”

He kisses you again, rocks harder into your bulge as his continues to coil and thrash inside of you, mimicking your own patterns.

Soon it's too much. You pull back and shout, “John! I'm gonna-”

He swoops down to kiss you again, cutting off the warning. He curls his false bulge one more time and you're gone.

Usually you close your eyes when you come, but this time your gaze is locked on his stomach. It fucking balloons, filling with a dark brown spot you know would be a brilliant red outside of him. Shudders rack your body as every muscle tries to push out more material. You have no control anymore, can't do anything but ride the waves of pleasure.

He withdraws from your nook and the bulge in front of you vanishes back into his body. He screams and convulses. You take big handfuls of his ass and glance up to see his face screwed up with pleasure. He milks you hard, pulling out more and more slurry. It feels like it's never going to end, and the more you come the more he seems to like it, groaning and panting and praising you. Merciless Condesce, you didn’t realize you even _had_ this much in you. But finally, your orgasm peters out. You sigh happily and withdraw your bulge.

He puts a shaky hand on his distended belly and softly says, “Wow…”

Suddenly you feel guilty. Maybe you should have let him come inside you too.

“Are- are you okay? We should get you a bucket to release in. Fuck, are you gonna need to do it in the lake or-”

He grins and scoots back. “No need.” He's looking down at his stomach. As you watch, you can see your slurry compartmentalize. Soon instead of one large puddle, you've got six smaller ones.

“Six!” He says excitedly. “I knew it was a lot but!” He grins at you. “So, mind telling what your young are like and how long they take to gestate? I want to know what I'm in for.”

You blink at him. “What?”

“Your young. How long until they go from being genetic material to being… well, like you. By the way, what do you call your species? I feel like we should know if we’re gonna start breeding them.”

“I… why are you asking?”  You ask, refusing to believe the logical connection your brain is trying to make.

He frowns. “Did you hit your head or are things really that different on your planet? You came inside of me, so these,” he gestures to the little pods in his belly. “Are gonna be baby Karkats soon.”

You gape at him. “But you're a person!”

“Yeah?”

“And you're from another planet!”

He gets up and grabs his clothes. “Yeah, but I'm a slime. We can carry anything we can heal. Now, dammit, where did I leave my shoes?”

“Why would you want to do that?”

John stops and looks at you strangely. Then he chuckles, puts a hand on his stomach, gazes downward and says, “It feels good.”

“So is this just a kink thing?” You ask.

“Oh no. I mean yeah, it's hot, but more than that… This probably sounds a little weird but… I like feeling nice and full of life.” He looks back up at you and something to awe-inspired to be pity fills your chest. “It's amazing to be able to watch as something goes from a little cloud of goo like this.” He gestures to the blobs of slurry inside of him, “Through all the stages of development, until you get to feel them wiggling around inside of you. And slimes are made for this in a way other creatures aren't. We’re biologically compatible with just about everything, and since we don’t have organs there's no wiggler too big, and we can keep conceiving as long as there's space we can put the new ones.” He buttons up his pants.

“So if we had sex again…”

“We'd be able to make another clutch of grubs, yeah. Even if we do it when they’re ready to come out.” He pulls his shirt over his head. It fits him easily, but you keep your eyes on the swell of his stomach.

“Fucking hell,” you say.

“I mean…” He frowns. “If you really don’t want me to, I guess I could just absorb this too. But aw man, dad’s not gonna be happy. I thought maybe he’d be okay with me eating the kraken jizz if I came back with a clutch of aliens.”

You don’t know if you want to ask about the kraken. “John, fuck… I’m sorry. This is all just… it’s a lot.”

He smiles sadly. “Hey, don’t worry about it. I get it.” He strokes his swollen belly. “Well, I guess I’d better-”

“No!” You stand up and pull him into another kiss. This is stupid, this is so fucking stupid. But it feels so _right_. He moans into your mouth and you put your hand on him. His stomach is firm now where he’s swollen with your material. With your grubs. God, you could have descendants. Plural. That some weird, blue, _male_ slime alien will lay from his side or something probably. Well, that’s almost fucked up enough to be fitting for a piece of shit like you.

“I liked that,” you said. “I like _you._ It’s a lot but I- can we keep doing this? You can have the grubs. I can give you as many as you want.”

His breath hitches. “You mean it?”

“I mean… if it works. But even if it doesn’t I… I’d like to stay with you, I think. Maybe… do this again. But on a concupiscent platform.”

He smiles. “Yeah, yeah we can do that. But, heh, let’s get you cleaned up first.”

You look down and wince. Yeah, you’re covered in mud and blood and slurry and a little bit of John’s slime. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

“Good. Now seriously, where the fuck did I leave my shoes?!” He bends over and starts foraging under a fern.

You start walking to the lake, only to freeze as a black tentacle wider around than you are lifts itself up fifteen feet out of the water.

“John?”

“Yeah?” He asks, distractedly, still looking through the underbrush.

“Is that the kraken?”

He looks up. “Yep.”

“I… uh…”

He scowls at you. “Hey, don’t be scared! He helped save your life!”

“Why would it do that?”

“I mean, I couldn't lift a space ship by myself! But he could. So I asked and, well, he owes me.”

You think of how round his belly was when you first came to, and what he mentioned about 'eating kraken jizz.' You smirk. “Uh-huh. So how many times have you fucked it?”

 His cheeks turn a slightly darker shade of blue. “That's not important. Just go rinse off. He won't hurt you.”

“Fine,” you say.

Of course, just because it wouldn’t hurt a slime doesn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt a troll, especially one that had just fucked its mate. Or, worse, maybe it somehow thinks you’re attractive too. So you keep cautious as you head a bit deeper. John walks over towards the edge of the water, carrying a pair of sneakers. The tentacle starts heading towards you and you freeze. But then it just goes past, reaching for John.

“Hey, buddy,” He says softly.

As the slime runs his finger delicately across the tentacle, you wonder what on Alternia you’ve gotten yourself into.

There's a deep burbling sound from deep in the lake and John grins.

“Seriously?” He asks, laughing. “You’re up for round two? _You?_ ”

You watch as the tentacle slowly works its way across John's body, focusing a lot of its attention on his belly, pushing his shirt up over the curve. The burbling happens again.

He moans softly in a way that goes straight to your nook. “Mmm… yeah, I know, but there’s always room for you. We could still use another kraken back home.” He sets his shoes down on the ground.

The tip of the tentacle gives him a quick pass between the legs making him shutter slightly.

“Hang on a second!” He drops his pants and tears his shirt off. “There! We're good now.”

The tentacle curls around his hips and he sighs happily, sensually stroking the appendage. There's the burbling again, but this time it sounds pleased. John laughs and takes the tip of the tentacle to give it a little kiss. Clearly, he doesn't think the creature will hurt him, and it’s got to be too distracted to do anything to you. With the danger fading from your mind, arousal takes its place and you can't look away.

The tentacle lifts him a few inches off the ground and begins to tug him towards deeper water. John laughs, gives you a dirty look and says. “Hey, big guy. I've got an idea. Let’s do this above water this time. Wanna show off for the other baby daddy.”

There’s a pause, as if the beast is considering it. Then two more large tentacles rise out of the water. You take a step back, but John just reaches out for them. He’s lifted a couple feet off the surface and grins at you for a moment. Then he opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue. One of the tentacles places just the tip inside his waiting mouth, as the other slips between his legs. And then they start to penetrate him.

If he had internal organs it would be horrifying. One tentacle slides easily down his throat while the other dives into his nook. The one in his mouth stops just below his shoulders, but the other keeps going. John's belly stretches bigger and bigger as the kraken goes a foot, two feet, three feet into him. The tentacle holding John shifts as the others fill him, making a solid surface for his belly to rest upon. He reaches out in front of himself, just to show that his stomach is too big for him to wrap his arms around. You bet he'd smile or laugh if his lips weren't drawn tight around the appendage in his mouth. And you can still see the six little pockets of your slurry, still defined in spite of the way the monstrous bulges have forced him to accommodate their writhing mass. Then the things start to thrust. They move in tandem, pulling away and then stuffing him in unison. But the strokes are agonizingly slow. You watch every inch as it fills him, eyes flashing from his stretched entrance to his ludicrous midsection. You keep worrying that it'll be too much and this time he’ll pop right open, but he never does. The way his belly stretches around the intruder looks completely effortless, even though your brain is telling you it _should_ be excruciating for him. If being filled like this hurts him at all, it’s clearly more than offset by pleasure. When the tentacle in his throat gives him a bit of air he moans and begs for more.

Your bulge seems to take the monster as a challenge. It all but shoots back out of you, waving around. It looks like such a tiny toy next to the monstrous appendages currently filling John. How could he actually have enjoyed being with you if he enjoys _that_?

But your bulge doesn’t care about any negative thoughts your brain might have. It just wants to be back in the soft warm slime boy. Too bad he’s busy. You reach down and let your hand hang limp for your bulge to fuck. It tangles into your fingers and that's good enough for now, giving you some needed pressure and resistance. But you don’t want to go to quick. Can’t spoil the show by letting yourself come too soon.

You think he's watching you. It's hard to tell if his eyes are open or closed but given the transparency of his eyelids you have no idea if it even matters. But oh, sweet mother grub, you hope he's watching. You want him to see you, big red treasonous bulge on full display. And you put on a show as best you can. You have no idea what you’re doing, really. You watched some porn, sure, but most of the time you got off to erotic fiction. You slide one hand up and down your bulge while the other teases your nook, perhaps more for you than for him. When you tease yourself it's with long, slow strokes, trying to match the tempo the kraken sets. You moan nice and loud for him.

Sadly, you can’t really tell if he likes it or not. He's so full of tentacle he can't really emote much. But you can see a short, stout bulge strangely stiff for such a soft creature, dangling between his legs. It twitches like mad, and you think you see some drops of fluid fall into the water. But you don't know what that means. He reaches out as far as he can and caresses the tentacle as it worms inside of him. You would never have been able to feel such a light touch on your bulge if he did that when you were fucking, but from the little spurt of pale material that comes from the tentacle when he does, the kraken sure can.

God, how would it feel to have equipment that big? How would it feel to watch John stretch out like that around you? To make him swell so much that you could feel the lightest touch through his ‘skin?’ And how many grubs would be in him after you came? Fuck, maybe dozens of them. You could make him your own personal mother grub, filling him up with your slurry until he can’t move. But maybe it’s better this way. With a bulge that size, he’d have to cut you off so you don’t squish your own grubs. But with your current equipment, you’d be able to fuck him over and over, to watch your grubs grow as you pack more and more into him. Some will be wiggling around, ready to hatch, while some are too small to move and others will barely look like grubs, and you’ll see all of them smattered throughout his torso, making him practically a walking textbook of grub development starting with image one: your bulge thrashing around inside of him.  

The tentacles come before you do, and it is a _sight._ Two massive plumes of pale fluid release into John, turning his insides cloudy. Either of them must be easily twice the size of your contribution. One settles in John’s lower while the other fills the center of his belly. And he, of course, accommodates, not spilling a single drop and instead just growing fatter and fatter.

...How. How far can he stretch? They haven’t pulled out at all. In fact, they seem to have moved in deeper. Even though he doesn't have organs to break, at some point it'll have to be too much. And you’re terrified it’ll be now. His belly alone is almost as big as you. God, why does that make your bulge throb and nook pulse? Why do you want to kiss every inch of it? What is wrong with you?!

The bulges retreat and the third arm lowers John back down into the water. Fuck, he’s _huge._ Not as big as he stretched to when the kraken was fucking him, but still big. As he steps out into the shallows he slides two hands under his stomach, and that must he all he can do to accommodate the weight of the gallons of material inside of him.

He stumbles into you, legs clearly weak. But he pushes himself up and glances down at your bugle.

You swallow. “I can-”

“You can come inside me right now is what you can do,” he says.

“Is… is that okay?”

“You saw how much the kraken crammed into me, right?” He gets down on all fours and spreads his legs. It looks like his stomach is resting on the sandy lakebed. Why is that so hot?! “Do it.”

You caress his belly softly, drawing a moan from him. Then you line up and push back into his warm, welcoming heat. You drape yourself across him and he easily supports your weight.

Somehow, even after taking a tentacle that must have been a foot in diameter, his nook is still nice and tight around you. He's fine. And not only is he fine, he moans and pants like he's really enjoying this. You kiss down his neck, tell him little red nothings about how sweet he is and how good he's being.

You don’t last long. Just a couple strokes and you’re contributing again. And his belly stretches just a little more.

You kneel upright and look down through his back. His middle is far from translucent now. It’s a mess of mottled pale blue and brown, stuffed full of little compartments for both grubs and kraken. And it’s the most beautiful fucking thing you’ve ever seen. Most of the massive dome of his stomach is hidden under the water, so you just bend over to kiss what if it you can reach over and over.

He laughs and rolls over to sit up. “Oh boy, oh fuck… Karkat, I have been gravid a lot, but I’ve never been _this_ gravid before.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah…” He rubs his stomach. “The kraken got extra excited. He said he liked watching us. I think it’s gonna be triplets from him. Maybe even quadruplets! And at least a dozen from you. If we don’t make more before I birth those…” He moans. “But you better get cleaned up. For real this time. The kraken won’t bug you. He’s gonna have to take a nap after that. Think I will too.”

John sinks a little deeper into the water beside you, but it’s clear enough that you can still keep an eye on him as you wash. He floats half-submerged, curled up with his arms around the massive, mixed brood in his belly. You're suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to watch the grubs grow and be born. You're not a jade, you shouldn't care, but you want to meet your grubs. And not just meet them, you want to reach inside John and guide the little ones into the world when they're ready. And then, of course, as soon as they're free and you've said hello, you can plug the hole with your bulge again. And repeat this day in and day out. Birthing, fucking, breeding until you've got an army of yourself all grown in that soft, squishy belly. You have no idea how long slimes live, or how long you’re going to live for that matter, but you're going to keep him nice and fat as long as he’ll have you. Condesce’s boots, this is wrong, this is so wrong. But your body reacts as it wants to, your bulge making a spirited _third_ attempt as you watch John slumbering. God, you weren’t this horny even when you first had your adult molt.

Well, a fifth load would hardly make a difference with all he's already got, now would it? You wake John with a kiss. He throws his arms around you, kissing you back as hard as he can. You steer him into hip-deep water so that he can float on his back while you fuck him.

 When you first press between his legs you feel nothing, then he smiles and a nook appears and opens wide for you. You look down. As you fuck him and realize you can't see your bulge anymore. It's too obscured by the gallons of material inside of him. You caress his belly in awe, and he feels firmer than he did before, the surface tension of his slime no longer allowing you to manipulate his flesh out of its near perfect sphere.

“Shit, dude,” he breathes. “Are trolls always like this?”

“No,” you say. “Usually we’re only… can only do this once a night.”

“Mmm… you’re welcome, then.”

“Are you like… healing my dick?”

He laughs. “I don’t think so, but maybe! Or are you just that into me?”

“I mean,” you wet your lips. “I _am_ that into you.

“I’m glad,” he murmurs. “’Cause I’m that into you, too.” His bulge curls against your belly.

You look down at it, pretty and blue but too warm for the color.

“John?” you say.

“Yeah?”

“What happens if you come inside of me?”

He looks at you in surprise and then smiles. “It’ll find somewhere to cling on, and then in a couple perigees we’ll have some baby slimes.”

“Will it hurt?” You ask.

“No,” he replies, running his hand up your arm.

You think about John, big beautiful John, and all of the grubs he’s going to have in him. You imagine the two of you together, both relaxing in some kind of pool, bellies distended by one another's offspring. You'd never thought you'd be able to breed at all, much less in such a blasphemous way, and it makes your bulge shudder.

Of course, it wouldn't end there. Your own state and the sight of your growing grubs would arouse you and make you want to fuck him and give him more grubs as he gives you more slimes. You'll just have to be careful because, unlike him, you absolutely have a maximum capacity somewhere. But, fuck, does he make you want to find it.

 “Fair’s fair.” You say. “Do it.”

He laughs breathlessly, and embraces you as well as he can with the massive swell of his belly in the way. The bulge that had been pressing against you vanishes and you feel a new one in your nook. You direct him up and in until he’s against your seedflap. He presses in and you once again feel rolling body shudders and see sparks behind your eyes as you come for the third time. You can barely see the difference, but under your fingertips you can feel the swell as he takes another load.

And then, before you can open your mouth to praise him, you feel his slurry spill into you, thicker and more viscous than a troll’s slurry. And it settles inside of you, filling a place you thought you’d never be touched.

You sink down into the water and touch your stomach.

“How do you feel?” He asks.

“Heavy,” you reply, thoughtlessly.

“Oh really?” He taps the swell of his tummy.

“Not as heavy as you, of course.”

“That’s better.”

You go and grab his clothes. They feel different than you’d expected. They’re slick and don’t seem to absorb any of the water that drips off of you. He tries to pull them on, but his shirt sits above the massive swell of his cum-filled abdomen with no hope of covering the whole thing and he’d need an extra ten inches of fabric to button his jeans. It looks amazing. Tomorrow, you want to see him sucking your bulge like this.

He rubs his stomach and sighs sadly.

“What?” you ask.

“Yanno, it seemed like a good idea at the time, but I don’t think I’ll be able to walk home with all this.” He looks over to you.

“So… what do we do?” You ask.

“I kind of assumed earlier but I never really asked. Do you… do you want to come with me?”

You almost scream in excitement. But the military taught you to control yourself. Especially in delicate situations and you _reall_ y don't want to fuck this up. “Is… that okay? I have nowhere else to go.”

“That’s perfect,” he says. He takes a deep breath and his belly begins to shrink. When he’s done, he can tug his shirt down enough that there’s only a slight gap, and he manages to get his pants buttoned when he rearranges his mass just a little. You notice a lot less red in his gut.

“What… what did you do?” You ask.

“Got rid of the last two rounds,” he replies. “Still got the first six from you, and two of the baby kraken.” He flashes you a smile. “But don’t worry. After we get you settled in, you can put those clutches right back. And as many more as you’d like. What do you say?”

“I'd be happy to come with you but, making as many as I'd like…” You think back to the image of him you had before, with dozens and dozens of half-formed grubs filling him as much as the kraken’s tendrils had. “I- I don’t know if that’s possible.”

He grins devilishly and takes you hand. “Let’s find out.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, turns out I'm really into the tentacle part. So here's more of John having sex with a sea monster. 
> 
> Look, if you made it this far, you have no right to judge me. (Though now part of me wishes I had posted this anonymously too. Welp, too late now).

It's a perfect day for this. Nice and warm, not a cloud in the sky. You make your way to the deep pool in the middle of the forest. The water is dark and still, as always. The first time you were here you thought that it would have nothing but the little fish that inhabit every other caldera lake in this jungle. But now you know better. This is not a caldera and something much larger waits for you within. 

You take your backpack off, hang it securely from a branch, and then begin to strip. Your old clothes you move to the bottom of the bag, bringing up the larger set you know you’ll need once this is over. You can’t help but grin as you wade out to the shadows. The water is cool and pleasant after the heat of the air. Your body quickly absorbs as much water as it can, replacing what you lost due to the heat. But it’s not the relief of returning to the water that makes you smile. 

“Hey!” You cry out. “I’m back!” 

The kraken's voice, deep and resonant in a way that ripples your whole body responds. “My prince?” He asks.

“Who else would I be?” You reply.  

One of his tentacles arcs gracefully out of the water to meet you. You hold out your arms, let it wrap around you in a powerful embrace. You caress your lover softly, letting the delicate suckers leave kisses on your fingers. And he pets you right back, tracing your upper arms, your chest, your belly. You're starting to feel warm again already. Fuck, you’ve missed him.

“you never know,” He teases. “It's been so long. I thought maybe you'd grown tired of an old beast like me.”

You laugh. “Are you kidding? You know no one can love me like you do. I've gotta share is all. Other members of my harem need to knock me up too.”

“But not now…” he muses, tracing your relatively flat belly. God, even his light touches send jolts through your body. 

“Not now,” you confirm. “It's easier to hike out here without two foals and a clutch of harpies in my gut. No matter how recently the boys put 'em there.”

“Mmm… speaking of past pregnancies... Tell me, how are my children?”

You beam. “Beautiful. Perfect. Just like their father. The oldest is almost ready to join the pod off the coast. As soon as she is, she'll be brought there. As promised.”

“And my line shall return to the sea.” He settles on coiling a few loops around your newly flat stomach. “Though, I suppose that’ll leave some room in the pool. And we can’t have that, now can we?” 

You giggle. “You know me too well, stud.” 

He lifts you tenderly and pulls you deeper into the water

He chuckles. “Well, I at least know how you hate to have an empty womb.” 

“I do.” You dip below the surface of the water. Luckily, you don't have to breathe, so you can keep talking to him  “And I've missed your cocks.” 

He clicks. “Only that? I’ve missed every inch of you.”

You laugh. “The difference is if I ever tried to take every inch of you I’d explode.” 

“Hmm… I suppose that’s fair enough.” 

You're pulled deeper and deeper. The world fades around you, and you’re surrounded by darkness until a bright green eye the size of your head opens right in front of you. Though his face is nothing like yours you can sense the lust as he gazes upon you. You shudder, but it’s not from the temperature. Even in these frigid depths, having him look at you like this always makes you feel so hot.

“I always marvel that something your size can take so much of me as it is.” he murmurs, caressing your cheek with the tip of one tentacle. 

You hold your hands out and stroke the smooth, rubbery skin beside his eye. 

“Then do it. Fuck me.”

He brings up two other arms and shifts his grip, binding your arms to your chest but pulling your legs apart. 

“Comfortable?”

He asks.

You look over towards another arm, which melts out of the murky depths as it approaches There's a twinge in your nethers, an opening beginning to form between your legs. You're so used to being bred you no longer have to think about it. 

“I’m great,” you say. “But I'd feel even better with that inside of me”

“Then you shall have it.”

He brings it closer and you shape your opening for him: Wide as your fist to start, just deep enough his probing will be able to find it. You moan as he runs between your legs. There's a bit of squirming, not helped by you rutting down against the cool, slippery appendage. But eventually the tip slips in. He lets out a pleased rumble.

“Ready, little one?” he asks.

“You know it!” You exclaim, bucking down against him. 

He enters you slowly, always giving you time to adjust, even though you know his length well now. He's soft but muscular and absolutely  _ massive.  _ You feel the ridge of each sucker as it slides into you. He squirms forward, burying himself nice and deep, forming your body like a Potter forms clay. As your entrance widens, so too does your belly, the most pliable part of you easily stretching to accommodate the tentacle slowly breaching you. Another tentacle comes up to caress the slowly growing bulge in your middle.

“You know,” he murmurs. “I wish I could see you gravid with my young. You must look gorgeous.”

You moan. “Fuck, and I’d bet you’d love it. But you'd keep knocking me up until I popped if I stay here.”

He chuckles. “I’d like to think I have the self control but… you make me feel like a hatchling again. Who can say? How are you fairing?”

He's getting thicker now, the size of your calf. Your belly juts out past the coil around your chest, so you can see yourself growing as he slowly pushes deeper into you.

“I  _ feel  _ amazing, but how do I look?” you ask, knowing the answer.

“Fantastic.”

You glance down. You’ve still got enough give that his cock is heavily distorted. All you can see is a large dark bulge. “You know, it looks a little something like this when I'm pregnant too,”you say, trying to keep your tone chipper, or at least not let the breathiness take over completely. “Your babies are all curled up in me just like this.” You arch your back, pushing your belly towards him and the cock inside of you twitches, accidentally pressing against your g-spot. It makes you gasp. You need more. And you know how to get it. “But you know,” you say smirking, “I'm  twice this size when I birth your fry.”

He lets out a low rumbling you recognize as pleasure and shoves another three inches into you, drawing a deep moan from your lips.

“Fuck, you're so tight…" he groans.

"Hehe, I don't hear that one often!" But it's true. You feel the tension in your belly. "You're just so big…" You admit.

“Too much?” He asks. 

You look down. He’s still a little blurry. “I can take a little more.” You say. 

He lets out a pleased croon. 

Another tentacle melts out of nowhere. You crane your head towards it to kiss it sweetly, chastely at first. Then you open your mouth just a bit, licking and suckling the tip. Normally the kraken surges forward now, but today he does not. 

“Prince?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You said the fry grow larger than this inside of you?” 

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Show me.”

He releases your arms. First you give your belly a little rub, enjoying how firm and smooth it feels full of his cock, nothing at all like your normal flab. Then you stick your arms all the way out, still clasped.

“I can't do this full term,” you say. “You make such big- oh!” 

You cry out in surprise as he pushes in deeper, shoving another six inches of tentacle inside you. Your stomach balloons outwards, filling your palms but not breaking your entwined fingers. Not yet, anyway. 

“Did I hurt you?” He asks. 

“No. I- you just startled me.”

“Oh, apologies. I got so excited because I just had a thought.”

“Oh?” 

He pulls you closer to his eye. “If I can't see you with my spawn in you, I want to recreate it. I've got more to give. Show me how much my children stretch your body.”

You shiver. 

“Can you do that? Would you?” his cock wriggles inside of you, making you breathless for a moment.

“Yes!” You moan. 

“Tell me when.”

He pushes in, further than he's ever gone before. And you realize you're not entirely sure you can. Yeah, maybe you've been bigger before many times when your lovers get you pregnant together, but that's gradual. You don't get full term with a kraken, a clutch of harpies, and a litter of pups overnight. You have time to eat up, to make more mass to spread around. What you'd grow in a week he takes in a few seconds. And he'd stop if you told him to, you know he would. You don't want him to, but its too much. 

"Slower!" You exclaim. 

He pauses for a moment. 

"No, keep going. Just… not so fast."

"Of course, my darling."

He begins to push again, but at less than half the speed. It's still a lot, but back away from the edge of pain. You kiss the tentacle he left near your mouth, try to focus on that rather than the mass coiling inside of you as your body adjusts to the intrusion. Then he stops.

“Oh my prince… look at you.”

You look down and… wow. You swallow. “Yeah that… that's about right.”

You stroke what of your belly you can reach. You must be half tentacle now, your middle so wide in diameter you might be carrying one of your other lovers. And you’re just barely big enough. You can see every sucker of his tentacle now. 

“Truly?” He asks. Another tentacle comes up to caress you. Your skin is taught like a drum and the touch feels divine. “The fry are this large?”

“well… yes and no.” You press more kisses along the length near your mouth. “If you come in me with both of these that gives me more than enough for twins.”

“And you keep them both?”

“Whenever I can.”

“Amazing… what is it like?”

“Exhausting,” you admit. “Honestly, all I can do is eat and fuck and sleep.”

There's a curl of arousal in his voice “So you do still want your other lovers.”

You rock down against him, “Of course. Being pregnant makes you horny. Especially when the babies are as rowdy as yours. They never just sit there like this.”

“Oh, I see.” And then he begins to move. 

He doesn't thrust like your other studs. He coils and writhes, pulses. In times past, when he's only had two feet in you, you've pulsed right back, working him by alternately contracting and relaxing. But now, like this, you're stretched too thin. It's all you can do to hold on as he has his way with you.

And then you notice the tentacle he just left there, floating a few inches from your face. You grab it and place it in your mouth, sucking it gently.

“Are you sure?” He asks. 

Instead of responding, you guide the tentacle in deeper and swallow around it. 

He lets out a deep, wordless rumble. Good. Sex isn’t any fun unless your partner also enjoys it. 

And fuck does he enjoy it.. When the kraken fucks you, he fucks you. You're little more than a cocksleeve for him. Your mouth can't open as wide as your other entrance, so he doesn't go down as far, but he squirms down your throat as well as he can, until he's nearly up against his other tentacle, just a thin membrane of you between them. You'd whine if you could make a sound.

“Hold on,” he tells you. 

You do your best, reaching out and placing your palms on the skin of your belly, like you could actually hold the several feet of tentacle contained within. And then he begins to move. He coils and pulses in a way your mind can't comprehend. All you can sort out is the way your belly ripples. It distorts wildly in some places, jutting out with the tip of one tentacle, sinking into the crook of another. Fuck! Even if his young are this big when you finally birth them, they don't have this kind of power. It's almost like the strength of a centaur foal, but significantly larger. And meanwhile his other cock squirms in your throat. It wiggles just a little deeper and rubs against its bigger brother. 

That wrenches your first orgasm from you. The small cloud of seed instantly disburses through the water.

“Oh little one…” he croons to you. “You're adorable. Were you that desperate for me?”

You can't respond, of course. But you try to nod. 

He chuckles darkly. “What a good fucktoy you are. I could wrap my tentacles together inside of you.”

He can't get in any deeper from your mouth, so from below he pushes up. You attempt to moan, but only manage to work his cock a bit with your throat. The thin membrane separating the two is squished hard, as hard as it is when you're packed full of a menagerie from your many lovers. And just like then, it turns you on, putting pressure on all of the clusters of nerves that have been forced to the surface by his bulk. He thrashes, movements erratic. 

He pulls your second orgasm from you with his suckers as they kiss along your belly and your cock. Your body is wracked by shudder after shudder. It almost *hurts* as you clench against him. He still as you ride it out and chuckles deeply.

"There you go," Moans. "Fuck… I hope you're ready for more!

It takes a moment to process what more could be. But before it clicks, he roars and you feel the pressure forcing your belly even further out. You try to scream but he's pulsing down your throat too. It's too much. Too big too fast and… then you feel the pressure start to decrease. As he fills you he slips back out. It's just a few inches, but that's enough. The cool, heavy cum flooding you is back to feeling good familiar. You relax just a touch, stroke your belly as it stretches back out. This… this is what you came for.

He squeezes, pulses, and you take and take. When all is said and done and he fully withdraws, you’re left with a good size dome of a stomach. 

You just float there for a moment, stroking it softly, marveling at the volume of cum inside of you. And the kraken is too. He tenderly, lovingly caresses every inch of you. And there's so many more inches to enjoy now. 

"My prince," He says exhaustion clear in his voice, "you are almost getting too good at this." 

"You're one to talk…" 

"Will you… stay with me?" He asks. "Just for a bit." 

"Heh, if you give me any more I’m not sure I’d be able to make it home." 

"Not like that." He gently strokes your chin. "I do miss our conversations, you know. Being stranded here alone… it's quiet without you around."

You stroke his tentacle softly. 

“Maybe a nap first? But, hey, if you hold me close for a while I'd be happy to hang out."

"Little one, you have yourself a deal…"

You're glad you suggested it later. You're glad you stayed and napped and chatted on the shore. Because shortly after that was when the alien ship crashed by the pond and your life was changed forever.


End file.
